A Savanna Meeting
by austin.todd.315
Summary: First AU! Ash's Charizard meets Charla back when Kanto when both are still Charmander. See the challenges that these two face! First bit will focus a bit on the humans, but it will always mainly be said airing! Valleyshipping!
1. Savanna City

Chapter One: Savanna City

**I'm a big fan of ValleyShipping, so I decided to write an AU Fanfiction about it. In this story, Ash's Charizard and Charla meet under different circumstances. This is my first AU Fanfiction! I hope that you all enjoy this AU Fanfiction!**

**I've posted the Next Chapter of Elite Ash, by the way.**

**This Fanfiction takes place directly after Showdown At Dark City. I hope that you all read, review and enjoy this AU Fanfiction.**

Pokemon Of The Day:

Who's that Pokemon?

_Our heroes have found themselves at the Safari City of Savanna City. It's a most wonderful place, with a Savanna-like landscape and an extremely, EXTREMELY large amount of wild Pokemon free for capture. There are a few Attractions: Safari Pokemon Day Care Breeding Center, a Five Star Breeding Center where Pokemon are divided into groups by their Egg Group and pampered in a wonderful Spa-like place where they can be raised and taken care of as well as where someone can leave their Pokemon Egg or Pokemon Eggs to be taken care of, a Photo-Museum where great pictures of wild Pokemon can be seen and by far the more popular than the others put together, as popular as they are individually, the Safari Savanna. Trainers can rent a Doduo to take them into the Savanna and capture the awesome Wild Pokemon there. Here, our Heroes will have their next journey. With the wonderful Yearly Annual Savanna City Festival coming up, the 40__th__ one, our heroes are in for a wonderful time at this City of Safaris. _

A green haired girl looked from one way or another. A Charmander with a pink bow sat beside her.

"Charla," said the girl. "Don't you just love this place?"

"Char! Char! Char!" the Charmander replied.

"The Festival is coming up." said the girl. "Of course you know that though. That's the whole reason why we cam here to Savanna City."

"Char! Char! Char!" Charla replied.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake.

"What's that?" said the girl. "Hey look!" she pointed to the right of her and her Charmander, who was on the right of her(Looking at the girl's back).

A Wild Tauros was stampeding through the Jungle part of the Safari. In hot pursuit, was a Rental Doduo. On top of the Doduo was a young boy with an Official Indigo League Expo Cap. In the boy's lap was a Pikachu. The Cap was on forwards, but through the speed of the Doduo causing the riders to be pushing against the small winds that were going AGAINST them, despite the winds being small, the speed of the Doduo caused the wind force to be hard. The Cap flew off of the boy's head, revealing black, messy yet stylish hair. The boy quickly swung his arm behind him to catch the Cap by its bill. He put it steadily back on.

"That's right Tauros!" shoutef the boy. "Keep it spicy! It will benefit my Pokemon very much when it's all set and done!"

"He must be a Pokemon Trainer," said the girl. "And a very confident one too!"

"Char! Char! Char!" Charla replied.

The boy turned his forward Cap backwards.

"Charmander! I choose you!" shouted the boy, opening a Pokeball that he had just taken off of his belt.

"Huh?" the girl said in surprise.

"Char?" said Charla.

A Charmander appeared fromt eh Pokeball in a blazing flash of white light.

"Charmander!" said the Charmander.

Charla and the girl looked on in curiosity.

"Time for battle! "shouted the boy. "Charmander! Knock that Tauros down with your Ember attack!"

"The Charmander, which was also on the boy's lap just like the Pikachu, stood up after sitting down and used Ember. It hit the Tauros despite how fast the Tauros was going and knocked the Tauros on his side.

"Pidgeoto! I choose you!" shouted the boy, this time throwing a Pokeball. He had just taken the Pokeball off of his belt.

"Pidgeoto!"

"Charmander! On Pidgeoto's back!"

The Charmander leapt onto the Pidgeot's back.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted the boy. "Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto charged into Tauros's butt despite the Tauros being back up and using its full speed again. Tauros was once again knocked down.

"Pikachu! Thunder Attack1"

Pikachu leapt off of the boy's lap and landed on top of the Tauros's back. Pikachu used Thunder on Tauros.

Tauros was back on it's feet after the shock. It through Pikachu off of it's back. Pikachu, who had been near Tauros head, landed on top of Pidgeotto's back as the Charmander jumped off of Pidgeotto's back.

"Charmander! Skull Bash now!" shouted the boy.

Charmander glowed with white aura surrounding it as it slammed its head into Tauros's head. Tauros, who had been standing still and facing the boy and his Pokemon when this happened, lifted both of its front-legs up and slammed them onto the ground as Charmander leapt backward.

"That looks like Fissure!" shouted the boy. "Pidgeotto! Carry Charmander up! Doduo! Jump up.

Pidgeotto picked Charmander up with its handy feet and Doduo jumped up. The Fissure missed. The boy knew that Doduo was immune, but he didn't want Doduo to get stuck.

Pikachu use Thundershock!" shouted the boy. Pikachu leapt up and used Thundershock on Tauros.

"Charmander on Pidgeotto's back!" shouted the boy. "Pidgeotto! Grab Pikachu!"

Charmander grabbed hold of Pidgeotto's feet as Pidgeotto let go and swnung up onto Pidgeotto's back. Pidgeotto caught Pikachu in the air as Pikachu fell while Charmander swung up to Pidgeotto's back.

"Charmander use Ember!"

The Charmander used Ember on the Tauros.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!"

The Charmander used Flamethrower on the Tauros.

"Charmander use Fire Spin!"

Charmander spun a Fire Spin on the Tauros. The Tauros fell down on its belly after the Fiery Tornado subsided.

"Pokeball! Go!" shouted the boy. He threw a Pokeball that he had just taken off of his belt and looked on with determination in his eyes.

The Pokeball hit the Tauros and the Tauros went in. The Pokeball shook for a little bit and then it stopped. When it stopped,heir was a beep as the circle on the Pokeball lit up red for a moment and then went back to its white color.

"We did it!" shouted the boy. "We caught Tauros!"

Pi-Pikachu!"

"Pidge-Pidgeotto!"

_Char-Charmander!"

Two more Doduo came and stopped by the boy's Doduo. One of them was a boy with dark skin. He looked like he was in his late teen years. On the other one was a young girl who looked like she was about the Pokemon Trainer's age. She had Orange hair, with one pigtail to the side. Unlike the boy who was with her, she had light skin just like the Pokemon Trainer.

"Ash!" the young girl scolded. "You know you can't just go off and be reckless like that!"

"Yeah cool it!" the teenager agreed.

"Well Misty," Ash replied looking at the young girl. "There was a good result from my recklessness because I just captured a Tauros who knows how to use Fissure!" he turned to the Teenager. "Brock! You should be happy with me! You've told me that it's important to capture more Pokemon!"

"That was pretty cool!" shouted the green haired girl.

"Huh?" said Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time.

Charla and the green haired girl were sliding off of the dirt hill that they were on and onto the road, between the two dirt hills that were small and of equal height and also had trees.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"My name is Liza." said the green haired girl. "And this is my buddy Charla.

"Char! Char! Char!" Charla greeted cheerfully.

"We were watching your battle with that Tauros and we couldn't help but be impressed." Said Liza.

"Char! Char! Char!" Charla agreed.

"My name is Ash." Ash replied. "And this is my Pikachu, Charmander and Pidgeotto."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Charmander!" said Charmander.

"Pidgeotto!" said Pidgeotto.

"My name is Misty." Said Misty.

"I'm Brock!" Brock said affectionately with a deep blush. "You look quite beautiful! How would you like to go on a Romantic Date with me? What do you say?"

"Shut up!" said Misty, pulling onto the Pokemon Breeder's ear. The Pokemon Breeder yelped in pain.

"I'm sure your Pokemon are quite worn out." said Liza. "How about we go to the Pokemon Center and I'll by us all some food?"

"Sure!" all three friends said at once. The Pokemon nodded in agreement.

**POKEMON**

"Look a that!" shouted a red haired girl.

"I'm looking Jessie!" said a blue haired man.

"Well James," said a Meowth. "It looks like,"

"A powerful Pokemon!" Jessie, James and Meowht shouted at once.

They were looking at a Rhyhorn.

"And it's ours!" They all shouted at once again as they ebgan running towards the Rhyhorn.

The Rhyhorn looked at them.

"I told you this Safari Savanna was packed with powerful Pokemon!" said Meowth. "I was right too! Here is a powerful Rhydon!"

The Rhydon glowed bright white as it charged at the three.

"Which is using Take Down!" shouted Meowth.

The Rhydon slammed into the three sending all three of them flying.

"Team Rockets Blasting off Again!" shouted the three at once, flying over the horizon.

**POKEMON**

Liza, Ash and Ash's friends sat at a booth at the Savanna City Pokemon Center. Charla, Charmander, Pidgeotto and Pikachu shared Pokemon food together. Charmander and Charla stared into each others eyes, both of them with eyes full of curiosity.

"You should check your Pokedex to see if Tauros knows any moves other than Fissure." Liza suggested to Ash. "If it knows Fissure, then it probably knows at least one other move too because Fissure is a move that most Pokemon capable of learning it if not all Pokemon capable of learning it need to be at a high skill level to learn.

"How?" asked Ash.

"I'll show you." Liza replied.

After Liza explained it to Ash, which only took literally exactly one minute, Ash checked the Pokeball that contained hid Tauros.

**Pokemon: Tauros Gender: Male Moves: Take Down and Fissure**

"What's Take Down?" asked Ash.

"Take Down is a Normal Type Physical Pokemon Move that is extremely, EXTREMELY powerful." Explained Brock. "The backdrop is that it causes recoil damage, although this is only when it hits, wheter it is effective at all or not."

"Oh." Said Ash. "Well then, this is great! I have a Tauros and both of its Pokemon Moves are extremely, EXTREMELY powerful!"

"I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Said Liza. "Charla and I are here to judge the Pokemon Tournament that will be part of the upcoming Festival."

"The Festival is what we're here for." Said Ash.

"Why don't we take your Pokemon to the Breeding Center?" asked Liza. "I'm sure they'd like some pampering."

"Breeding Center?" asked Ash.

"That's a place where they help race Pokemon and Pokemon Eggs." Explained Liza.

"Okay!" said Ash. "I'll do it!"

** POKEMON**

Liza, Ash, Misty and Brock left all of their Pokemon that were on hand at the Pokemon Breeding Center. They wer eplaced into different rooms by Egg Group, although being in the same room didn't mean that they'd be in the same room. Although their were some crossovers for certain parts of playtime. Charmander and Charla stayed in their room though.

"Why are you so nervous Charmander?" asked Charla.

"I just am." said Charmander. "I know hardly anybody here."

"So?" said Charla. "Make new friends. It's easy. Would you like to play with me?"

Charmander looked at the smiling female that was smiling at him. She was quite cute. The pink bow that was on her head made her look even cuter. He could block it out and still see a cute female Charmande rthough.

"Well?" said Charla. "Charmander? What do you say?"

"Okay." Said Charmander.

**POKEMON**

"Catch me if you can Squirtle!" shouted a Female Dratini. She ducked underwater as Squirtle swam after her.

"Do I have a duty to be mocked?" asked Squirtle. "How am I supposed to keep up with a girl this fast?"

Suddenly, a Tauros smashed through the doorway, ran towards the pool, fell into the pool and began swimming around.

"Um," said Squirtle. "Why don't we call it quits now?"

**POKEMON**

Charmander and Charla had been inside, just like Squirtle, but they were playing tag outside right now.

"C'mon Charmander you Slowpoke!" Charla teasedwith a smile. "You have to be faster than that!"

"Don't bet on winning!" Charmander shouted with a smile.

Charmander dove at Charla, who leapt out of the way. Charmander continued this, but it received the same results every single time.

"I got this!" shouted Charmander. "Ember!"

Charmander began shooting flames backwards from his Tail Flame. Charmander was able to speed up. Charmander dove at Charla once more, but Charla leapt out of the way. Charmander dove at Charla again. This time, he landed on her back. Charla quickly turned over to spit the dirt out of her mouth.

"Sorry." Said Charmander, blushing when he noticed the position that he and Charla were in.

"It's fine." Said Charla, who was blushing as well.

Charmander got off of his new friend.

"Your strong Charmander." Said Charla. "How'd you get like this?"

"Well," said Charmander. "I used to belong to a cruel Pokemon Trainer named Damian. He always used me in Pokemon Battles. I lost every time. Even when I almost won, Damian scolded me and refused to feed me.

"That's cruel!" Charla exclaimed.

Charmander nodded in reply.

"I know." He said. "It wasn't very fun. The worst thing about it was that I always lost."

Charla frowned.

"You mean...you never ate?"

"Not for a while." Said Charmander. "During Pokemon Trainng when he was focusing on his other Pokemon, I took advantage of the free time and went out to get Oran Berries. I was sure not to go to far though. Someitmes he noticed me eating them, although he didn't scold me for it. He just told me to drop them and save them for after Training."

"How'd you get with Ash?" asked Charla with curiosity.

"That moves on to what's next. Said Charmander.

"Oh," said Charla. "Okay."

"Damian began treating me terribly. He kept trying to figure out ways to aboandon me. Being the stupid and naïve Pokemon that I am," said Charmander. "I constantly kept staying with him. Finally, he decided to go for broke and tell me that he would come back for me after a little bit. Of course, that was a lie."

Tears began to form in Charla's eyes.

"What is wrong with Damian?" Charla asked Charmander.

"I don't know." Said Charmander. "I waited for him for days. Two days. After those two days, Ash and his friends met up with me. Ash tried to get me twicxe but I was not captured. Pikachu asked me what was up and I told him I was waiting for my Trainer to come back. Pikachu told this to the humans and they ent off, deciding to leave me alone. Then, a rainstorm hit. I got a large leaf to shelter myself. A group of Spearow decided to pick on me and began scratching me. Ash and his friends came to my rescue, but it seemed like it was a possibility that they were too late. Ash made sure that my Tail Flame stayed lit. Nurse Joy nursed me back to health. The next morning, I got out of my healing bed and left through the window. I was going back to the rock."

"Why?" asked Charla.

"I am stupid and naïve remember?" Charmander replied. "On the way back I found a trio that had kidnapped Ash's Pikachu. Their was a red haired girl named Jessie, a blue haired boy named James and a talking Meowth."

"A talking Meowth?" said Charla.

"Yes." said Charmander. "A talking Meowth. I demanded that they give back Ash's Pikachu, but they didn't listen. I used Flamethrower on them, and they ran away. The electricity-proof ballon that had trapped Pikachu was all burnt up so Pikachu was able to escape. That's whe I joined Ash and his friends. Since then, I've gotten a lot stronger. I was able to weaken a Wild Primeape enough for Ash to capture it in one hit with Flamethrower after it was able to take hits from Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur with no damage. Late rthat day, I was able to beat the Celadon City Gym Leader's Tangela and Weepenbelle. I was later able to block the Fuscia City Gym Leader's Venomoth's Stun Spore with Flamethrower. I was also able to beat his Golbat without taking any damage, although the battle was still quite difficult. This won Ash his latest badge. I was recently able to overheat a Golem with Fire Spin so much that when its Trainer called him back the Pokeball was painfully hot."

"Wow." Said Charla with a nod. "A little extra respect goes a long way." She was smiling now.

"Yeah." Charmander replied with a nod and a smile.

"I don't think your stupid or naïve Charmander." Said Charla. "It's just part of your nature to be loyal to your master like that."

"I guess so." Said Charmander.

Pokemon Of The Day:

It's Tauros!

_Not much to say for Advertisement of Next Chapter, except be ready for more excitement!_

**I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter! Please Review! Ciao for now!**


	2. Meeting A Rival

Chapter Two: Meeting a Rival

**Time for another Chapter! I don't have a lot to say except that including all of the Author's Notes in the beginning of this Chapter and the Author's Notes end of this Chapter, there are 4775 words which is the longest Chapter I ever wrote! Even including the Author's Notes, no Chapter I wrote has gotten to 3,000 words but this Chapter has reached over 4,000 words and in exact 4659 words even without all of the Author's Notes! I sure am proud of myself right now! I hope that you all read, review and enjoy!**

_Last time, our Heroes arrived in Savanna City, where Ash captured a Tauros and met up with Liza and her partner Charla. At the Breeding Center, Ash's Charmander befriended Charla and told her about his Training._

Pokemon Of The Day:

Who's That Pokemon?

"Do I have a duty to be a Tauros fighter?" asked Charmander with a yell. Tauros had constantly been charging around and Squirtle had cowardly asked Charmander to stop him. Charmander was trying to stop him with all he could have: A red blanket.

Tauros continuosily charged at Charmander. Then, it used Take Down. Charmander threw the blanket out of the way and used Fire Spin. Tauros stopped in front of the Fiery Tornado. He remained still when it subsided.

"Tauros in the Pokeball!" shouted Ash. He pressed the button and a red beam returned Tauros to its Pokeball. "Thanks Charmander." said Ash.

"Char! Char! Char!" Charmander replied happily.

"You have to tame your Tauros?" said a familiar voice. "You're such a loser!"

"Loser?!" said Ash. "I think I know who said that!"

"You're probably right!" said a boy with spiky brown hair. "It's me!" Gary!"

"Gary!" shouted Ash, looking over to his rival. "What are YOU doing here?"

"That's easy!" Gary replied happily. "I'm here to participate in the Festival's Tournament!"

"Gary! Gary! He's our man if he can't win it NOONE CAN!"

"Who are they?" asked Liza.

"That's Gary, Ash's Rival." said Brock. He blushed. "And those are his beautiful Cheerleaders!"

Misty pulled onto Brock's ear painfully.

"Ow!" shouted Brock as he was pulled away by the ear.

"Look at you Ash." Said Gary. "How do you live with yourself?"

Ash glared at his Rival Gary. "I'll bet that you still haven't qualified for the Pokemon League yet!" said Gary with a mischievous smirk.

"Your right!" Ash admitted. "I haven't! But I do have six Badges!"

"You're lying." Said Gary.

"No I'm not!" shouted Ash. Showing Gary hsio collection.

"Ooooh!" said Gary. "So you are worth something after all. "But I have NINE Badges!" He showed Ash HIS collection.

"I don't get it." Said Ash. "Why have NINE Badges? You only need eight."

"Practice." said Gary. "There are Eleven Gyms in the Kanto Region. By beating all of them, I can match and exceed any Trainer in Kanto who qualified for the Indigo League."

"Oh." Said Ash.

"Where are you going to after this?" asked Gary.

"Cinnabar Island!" said Ash. "Once I get there that seventh Pokemon Badge is mine!"

"Ha!" said Gary. "There isn't a Gym there!"

"We'll see about that!" said Ash.

"Well then," said Gary. "If you're so confident, then why not we have a Full Pokemon Battle?"

"I was just about to Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle Gary!" Ash replied confidently. "But what is a Full Pokemon Battle?"

"it's a style of Pokemon Battling that I just learned about from my grandfather today!" said Gary. "Get this, it involves Six Pokemon on each side!"

"Six Pokemon?" Ash shouted in bewilderment. "But that's a whole Team!"

"I know!" Gary replied excitedly. "I was just as surprised as you were Ash! I didn't know their was such thing! Grandpa also told me that the last three Rounds of the Indigo League will be Full Pokemon Battles!"

Ash smirked.

"So!" said Gary. "What do you say that we share our first Six on Six Pokemon battle? I've been itching to have one since hering about it this morning. You have Six Pokemon, so might as well."

"Fine!" said Ash. "Let's do it!" he called back Charmander and Squirtle.

**POKEMON**

Ash and Gary found an outdoor Pokemon Arena. The Festival was taking lace since Breakfast time when Gary ahd heard form his Grandpa, and many people came to watch.

"I'll referee." Said Brock.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Gary kissed a Pokeball.

"Nidoqueen! I choose you!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Squirtle! Water Gun Attack now!"

Squirtle shot a powerful stream of water into Nidoqueen.

"Squirtle! Give it the Skull Bash Attack!"

Squirtle glowed surrounded by bright white light. It slammed head first into Nidoqueen.

"Squirtle! Water Gun Attack!"

Squirtle shot another powerful stream of Water into Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen! Rock Smash!"

Nidoqueen slammed a fist that was glowing with bright white light into Squirtle. Squirtle was lying down on its belly with twisty eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to Battle!" Said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

"Tauros! I choose you!"

Tauros appeared.

"Tauros! Use Fissure now!"

Tauros slammed the ground hard creating an opening that headed for Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen!" shouted Gary. "Give it a Jump Kick Attack!"

Nidoqueen jumped up, soaring high above the Fissure Attack. It slammed a foot on top of Tauros's back leaving Tauros lying down on its belly with twisty eyes.

"Tauros is unable to Battle!" said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

Bulbasaur appeared.

"Nidoqueen return!" shouted Gary.

After Nidoqueen was returned, Gary kissed another Pokeball and threw it.

"Arcanine! I choose you!"

Arcanine appeared.

"Arcanine is the evolved form of Growlithe and it can learn many Fire Type Moves Ash!" shouted Msity. "Bulbasaur is a Grass-Poison Dual Type call it back before it gets hurt!"

"No way!" shouted Ash. "Bulbasaur can do this!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur agreed with a nod and a smile.

"Arcanine! Use Flamethrower!" shouted Gary.

Arcanine fired a powerful stream of Fire at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf!" shouted Ash.

Bulbasaur fired razor sharp leaves out of its Bulb. The leaves were burnt to crisps. The Flamethrower stopped, having burnt through enough.

"Bulbasaur! Use Tackle Attack Now!" shouted Ash.

Bulbasaur began to viciously charge at its opponent, Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Use Take Down Attack Now!" shouted Gary.

Arcanine glowed with bright white light as it viciously charged at its opponent, Bulbasaur.

"Out of the way Bulbasaur! Take Down is too strong for Tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran to the left as it and Arcanine approached each other (Looking at Bulbasaur's front). Arcanine stopped upon reaching where Bulbasaur was right before Bulbasaur turned.

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!" shouted Ash.

Two Vines went out of Bulbasaur's Bulbs. Arcanine dodged both of them.

"Arcanine! Use Fire Blast!" shouted Gary.

Arcanine fired a Blast of Fire that was shaped as a symbol towards Bulbasaur.

"Fire Blast?" said Misty in bewilderment. "What's that?"

"Fire Blast is the strongest Fire Type Pokemon Move that a Pokemon can learn." Explained Liza.

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla.

The Fire Blast struck Bulbasaur and stopped. When the Flames subsided, Bulbasaur had burn marks all over its body. Bulbasaur fell on top of its right side (Looking at its front) as it fainted with twisty eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to Battle!" said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" shouted Ash, throwing another Pokeball.

Pidgeotto appeared.

"Arcanine! Return!" shouted Gary.

After Arcanine was returned, Gary kissed another Pokeball and threw it.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle appeared.

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flew towards Squirtle at technique speed. Squirtle went inside its shell and Pidgeotto grabbed part of itl with its feet. It also held on with its wings.

"Squirtle! Use Rapid Spin!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle began spinning, throwing Pidgeotto off of it.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings furiously as a Tornado surrounded Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

"What's that?" asked Misty.

"Hydro Pump is the strongest Water Type Pokemon Move that a Pokemon can learn." Said Liza.

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla.

Squirtle went into its shella dn began shooting Dark Blue water by spinning. The Tornado broke apart and Squirtle kept the Hydro Pump going as it spun towards Pidgeotto after that, as it was in one place before the Torndao had broke apart. The Dark Blue water slammed into Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto felt unstable for a moment, but it regained its midair balance after that moment.

"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack to Counterattack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto swooped down towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Give it the Skull Bash Attack!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle leapt up into the air and over Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto missed when it used one of its wings, slapping nothing at all but air. As Pidgeotto flew back up intot eh air, Squirtle glowed surrounded by bright white light as it slammed into Pidgeotto's back. Pidgeotto slid on its belly on the ground.

"Ash!" shouted Misty.

"Huh?" said Ash, turning to Misty, Liza and Charla, who were sitting on the big, bench behind him with a few members of the crowd.

"Call Pidgeotto back it can't win this!" shouted Misty.

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle performed another Hydro Pump on the lying down Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sent flying into the air. It landed on tis belly and slid for a little bit. When it stopped sliding, it tilted over a little bit with as its eyes became twisty.

"Pidgeotto is unable to Battle!" said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu ran onto the Pokemon Battle Arena.

"Pikachu Agility Attack!" shouted Ash.

"Pikachu began running towards Squirtle.

"Stop Pikachu in its tracks! Squirtle Hydro Pump1"

Squirtle performed another Hydro Pump Attack. Pikachu stopped running and jumped backward.

"Send him flying with your Rapid Spin Squirtle!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle spun around in its shell. Pikachu jumped backwards to avoid the Rapid Spin.

"Quick Pikachu Use the Thunder Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used Thunder.

"Squirtle! Use Rapid Spin!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle spun around in its shell as the Thunder shocked it.

"That's great!" shouted Liza. "Blocking all of the damage from Thunder with Rapid Spin! Squirtle's shell must be really strong. Being able to protect Squirtle from all of the damage from the most powerful Electric Type Pokemon Move that a Pokemon can learn in spite of the fact that it is considered Super-Effective!"

"Char! Char! Char!" Charla agreed with a nod.

Squirtle stopped spinning when the Thudner Attack stopped. Squirtle's shell had Static rolling along it.

"The Thunder must have paralyzed Squirtle's shell!" shouted Misty.

"Yeah!" Liza agreed.

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla.

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

Still inside of its shell, Squirtle slammed Pikachu with a powerful Hydro Pump Attack. Pikachu was sent flying from the Watery Blast. Ash caught Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes became twisty.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle!" said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

"Charmander! I choose you!" shouted Ash, throwing another Pokeball.

Charmander appeared.

"Its going to be tough to beat all four of Gary's remaining Pokemon with just Charmander." Said Misty.

Charla looked on with worry.

"Charmander! Use Ember!" shouted Ash.

Charmander waved its Tail around as Fire Erupted from its Tail Flame.

"Squirtle! Use Rapid Spin!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle spun around in its shell to block the Ember Attack.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Flamethrower on the still spinning Squirtle.

"Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Fire Spin on the still spinning Squirtle. It combined with the parts of Ember and Flamethrower that were still there. Squirtle was engulfed by the Fiery Tornado. When the Tornado subsided, the shell was scorched. Squirtle got out of its shell, overheated.

"Squirtle!" shouted Gary.

"Charmander! Use Skull Bash!" shouted Ash.

Charmander glowed surrounded by bright white light as it slammed head first into Squirtle, who's head was the body part that was hit. Squirtle was sent flying. After bouncing around for a moment, it landed on its belly, just like before, as right before it was hit by Charmander's Skull Bash Attack Squirtle had been lying down on its belly.

"Charmander! Use Ember!" shouted Ash.

Charmander waved its Tail around as Fire Erupted from its Tail Flame.

"Squirtle! Use Rapid Spin!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle spun around in its shell to block the Ember Attack.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Flamethrower on the still spinning Squirtle.

"Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Fire Spin on the still spinning Squirtle. it combined with the parts of Ember and Flamethrower that were still there. Squirtle was engulfed by the Fiery Tornado. When the Tornado subsided, the shell was scorched. Squirtle got out of its shell, overheated.

"Squirtle!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle got up on its feet after lying down on its belly.

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump and wrap this up!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle performed a Hydro Pump on Charmander. Ash's injured Charmander landed on its feet, enduring the hit.

"What?" said Gary, shocked. "Well then, use Skull Bash!"

Squirtle glowed surrounded by bright white light as it slammed into Charmander head first. Charmander was sent flying and after a few moments of bouncing around, Charmander landed on its belly.

"Squirtle! If that didn't cut it then use another Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle performed a Hydro Pump on Charmander. Ash's injured Charmander landed on its belly. As Ash's Charmander landed on its belly, Ash's Charmander's eyes became twisty.

"Charmander is unable to Battle! Gary Oak is the Winner!" said Brock.

The crowd cheered.

**POKEMON**

"So," said Professor Oak. "You two have both ahd your first Full Pokemon battle huh?"

"Yeah!" said Gary on the video phone. "I hate to admit it, but Ash is a really great Trainer. His skill and his Pokemons' skills are just overshadowed by the skills of my Pokemon and me."

"Well anyway," said Ash. "We're all entering the Tournament that's going to start tomorrow."

"That's good." Said Professor Oak. "The registrations were sent to me since they closed an hour ago and 128 people will be competing including you guys. Good luck!"

** POKEMON**

I just caught a Weepenbelle!" said James. "Beat that!"

"I captured a Lickitung." Said Jessie, showing James a Pokeball.

"I captured another Pokemon." Said James. "It was the only other one that I was able to capture. I had it show me its Pokemon Moves after I caught it, and it is awesome!"

"How'd you get it?" asked Jessie.

"It had already fainted!" shouted James. "Ha!"

"What is it?" asked Jessie.

"It's a secret." Said James. "I'll let you use it for the Tournament tomorrow."

"Really?" said Jessie. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Said James, handing Jessie the Pokeball.

Jessie walked off.

"Why give Jessie the Pokemon James?" asked Meowth.

James smirked.

"Because it increases the chances of her losing in this Tournament," said James. "Which increase MY chances of WINNING the Tournament.

**POKEMON**

Being one of the five judges for the Tournament, Liza went to the judging booth taking Charla with her. First though, she wished Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary luck.

Jessie had entered as Jessica, while James had entered as Jamey.

The rules were simple: Each match would be a Three-On-Three Pokemon Battle. Only one Pokemon may be used at a time. If the Pokemon Battle ends in a draw, the five judges would vote for a winner. The loser of the Pokemon battle would be eliminated from the Tournament.

**MATCH ONE: BROCK VS JESSICA**

Jessie and Brock stepped onto the Pokemon Battle Arena in the Stadium.

"Go Vulpix!" shouted Brock.

"Vulpix appeared.

"Go Arbok!" shouted Jessie.

Arbok appeared.

"Arbok! Use Headbutt!" shouted Jessie.

Arbok charged at Vulpix head first.

"Vulpix! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Brock.

Vulpix's Fire Spin struck Arbok and engulfed Arbok in a Fiery Tornado. When it finally subsided, Arbok had plenty of burn marks. Arbok stood still for a few moments, and then after those few moments, Arbok fell down on its belly and fainted.

"Arbok is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Arbok was eliminated.

Liza and the rest of the judges took notes on how the Battle went.

"Go Lickitung!" shouted Jessie.

Lickitung appeared.

"Lickitung! Use Lick!" shouted Jessie.

Lickitung ran towards Vulpix with its tongue extended.

"Vulpix! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Brock.

Vulpix's Fire Spin struck Lickitung and engulfed Lickitung in a Fiery Tornado. When it finally subsided, Lickitung was lying down on its belly with burn marks and twisty eyes.

"Lickitung is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Lickitung was eliminated.

Liza and the rest of the judges took notes on how the Battle went.

"I have one Pokemon left." Jessie said out loud. "Time to see what it is."

"Go!" shouted Jessie as she threw the Pokeball. The light took the shape of a Pokemon. "This Pokemon better be good enough." Said Jessie out loud. When the light finished the taking the form of a Pokemon and faded, Jessie was shocked with a shocked expression on her face.

"So her last Pokemon is a Magikarp." said Brock out loud. "Vulpix! Go!"

"MAGIKARP?!" shouted Jessie.

Jessie ran towards the Magikarp and kicked it upwards over the horizon.

"Nice job Brock!" said Ash. "Although it was weird how she kicked her Pokemon like that."

"Um thanks!" said Brock.

"Hey Jessi-OW!" shouted James as Jessie beat the common-sense out of James.

**MATCH TWO: ASH VS TOMO**

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Raichu! Go!"

Pikachu and Raichu appeared on the field.

"Thunder!" both Trainers shouted at once.

Both Pokemon used Thunder. Raichu's Thunder smashed through Pikachu's Thunder and hit Pikachu. Pikachu fell down on its back with shock marks, burn marks and twisty eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Pikachu was eliminated.

"Nice try Pikachu." Said Ash, taking his Pokemon off of the Field.

"That was just like last Battle." A man with a Geodude complained. He was a judge who sitting next to Liza. Liza slapped him across the face at his remark.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto appeared above the Field.

"Raichu! Use Thunder!" shouted Tomo.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted Ash. "Flyn over it and use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto flew directly over the Thundr and then flew into the Raichu, knocking the Electric Type Pokemon down.

"Good," said the Geodude man. 'Now unless it gets stupid, it'll take more than one Pokemon Move for one or more of the sides."

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto surrounded Raichu with a Tornado. The wind firmly pressed against Raichu, hurting the Raichu.

"Pidgeotto! Finish it with Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flew into Raichu. Raichu fell on its back with twisty eyes.

"Raichu's unable to battle." Said the referee.

Raichu was eliminated.

"Fearow! Go!"

Fearow appeared above the Field.

"Pidgeotto! Use Double-Edge!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flew into Fearow, knocking Fearow to the ground. Ash knew that Double-Edge was a Pokemon Move that caused recoil damage whether it hits or not, but he was okay with that right now. It was clear that Fearow had taken more damage than Pidgeotto.

"Fearow! Gust Counterattack!" shouted Tomo.

Fearow slammed Pidgeotto to the ground with a powerful Gust of wind that it created by furiously flapping its wings.

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

"Fearow! Use Quick Attack!" shouted Tomo.

Before Pidgeotto could even try to use Quick Attack, it was knocked into the air by Fearow.

"Fearow! Use Gust now!" shouted Tomo.

Before Pidgeotto could try to perform the Quick Attack that it was ordered to do before, it was slammed to the ground by another powerful Gust.

"Pidgeotto! Use Double-Edge!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flew into Fearow, knocking Fearow to the ground. Fearow fainted with twisty eyes.

"Fearow is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Fearow was eliminated.

"Sneasel!" Go!" shouted Tomo.

Sneasel appeared on the Field.

Ash took out his Pokedex.

"There is no Pokemon data." Said the Pokedex. All that was on the screen was static.

"Sneasel! Use Blizzard!" shouted Tomo.

Sneasel put its claws together and then separated them by spreading out its arms very wide. A Blizzard erupted from Sneasel's body.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto used Gust, but Blizzard easily smashed through it and then smashed into Pidgeotto. Pisgeotto was partially frozen and was lying down on its back with twisty eyes.

"Pidgeotto is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Pidgeotto was eliminated.

"Charmander! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Charmander appeared on the Field.

Charla, who was sitting in Liza's lap, looked on in curiosity.

"Sneasel! Use Blizzard!" shouted Tomo.

Sneasel put its claws together and then separated them by spreading out its arms very wide. A Blizzard erupted from Sneasel's body.

"Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Fire Spin. First it burnt straight through the Blizzard. Ash's Charmander's Fire Spin Pokemon Move then engulfed Sneasel in a Fiery Tornado and when it subsided, Sneasel was lying down with burn marks.

"Sneasel! Agility Attack!" shouted Tomo.

Sneasel got up and started running around the Field at Technique Speed.

"Okay Charmander Rapid-Fire Flamethrower Attack!" shouted Ash.

Ash's Charmander constantly fired Flamethrowers. Sneasel kept dodging them. Charmander fired a Flamethrower and Sneasel bolted in a sidestep to avoid it. Another Flamethrower was fired by Charmander and Sneasel took a flying leap. On and on this happened.

"Okay Charmander! Use Headbutt now!" shouted Ash.

As Sneasel got close to Charmander, Charmander slammed his head into Sneasel. Sneasel rolled backwards and when it stopped, it was sitting up with its eyes closed. It then got up while opening its eyes.

"Charmander use Fire Spin!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Fire Spin.

"Sneasel! Use Blizzard!" shouted Tomo.

Sneasel put its claws together and then separated them by spreading out its arms very wide. A Blizzard erupted from Sneasel's body.

Ash's Charmander's Fire Spin Pokemon Move burnt straight through the Blizzard. Ash's Charmander's Fire Spin Pokemon Move then engulfed Sneasel in a Fiery Tornado and when it subsided, Sneasel was lying down with burn marks and twisty eyes.

"Sneasel is unable to Battle. Ash Ketchum Of Pallet Town is the Winner!" said the referee.

Charla smiled at Ash's Charmander's victory.

**MATCH THREE: MISTY VS JAMEY**

"Go Staryu!" shouted Misty.

Psyduck appeared.

"NOT YOU PSYDUCK!" shouted Misty. She pulled Psyduck away and stood on it to make sure it couldn't go on the Field.

Psyduck was eliminated.

"Go! Staryu!" shouted Misty.

"Weazing! Go!" shouted James.

Staryu appeared on the Field and Weezing appeared above the Field.

"Tackle!" Both shouted.

Both were sent flying back. Staryu looked injured while Weezing just had a small bruise on the spot that had hit Staryu.

Staryu tried a Double-Edge but Weezing floated out of the way and used Sludge, blasting Staryu with a blast of Sludge. It then used Poison Gas on Staryu. Staryu used Water Gun on Weezing, then Tackle on Weezing and then another Water Gun on Weezing. Weezing fell down and fainted with twisty eyes.

"Weezing is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Weezing was eliminated.

Weepenbelle was called on. Misty called back her injured Staryu.

Staryu was eliminated.

Misty called on Starmie, who instantly took down Weepenbelle with Tackle. Meowth, who had been standing next to James, was called on next. After taking a powerful Fury Swipes, Starmie used Water Gun and won the Match.

Meowth was eliminated.

** MATCH FOUR: GARY VS DOPMO**

Squirtle took a Karate Chop Attack from Dopmo's Machamp (Think of The Battle Of The Badge) and used Hydro Pump, knocking Machamp out.

Machamp was eliminated.

Gary called Squirtle back when Onix was sent out.

Squirtle was eliminated.

Gary called on Nidoqueen

Onix used Tackle and Nidoqueen took on Tackle with Rock Smash. Onix was knocked out instantly.

Onix was eliminated.

Gary called Nidoqueen back when Steelix was sent out.

Nidoqueen was eliminated.

Gary called on Arcanine.

Steelix used Iron Head and Arcanine took on Iron Head with Fire Blast. Steelix was knocked out instantly.

Steelix was eliminated.

All of the other Matches ended in Draws except for the last one. Every time it ended in a Draw, the votes were Two-three and Geodude Man and Liza always voted for the one who ended up winning. The next day would be Round Two.

**POKEMON**

When the group's Pokemon were all released for Free-Time that evening, Charla went up to Ash's Charmander, who was sitting down on a hill away from everybody else in Criss-Cross-Applesauce style.

"Hey Charmander." Said Charla.

"Hi Charla." Said Charmander.

Charla sat down beside her friend.

"You did great today Charmander." Said Charla.

"Thanks." said Charmander.

"Your welcome." said Charla.

"You won without even taking any steps or jumps. That's pretty cool." said Charla.

"Thanks." Said Charmander.

"Your welcome" said Charla.

The two eventually went into the Forest to pick Berries. Pikachu and Pidgeotto also went into the Forest to pick berries, but were going to a different part of the Forest together.

Charmander gave Charla a boost so she can get the berries from the trees.

"Thanks Charmander." Said Charla.

"You're welcome Charla." Said Charmander.

Charla took a banana from the tree. She peeled it and was about to eat it when someone swiped it away.

"Hey!" shouted Charla. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore!" replied a Male Mankey.

"Give it back to her!" shouted Charmander.

"No thanks." Said the Mankey.

Charmander smirked. He bolted towards Mankey and swiped the banana from him.

"Is that how we're playing?" said Mankey. "Okay then, watch this!"

Mankey bolted over to Charla and picked her up.

"Charmander!" shouted Charla.

"Charla!" shouted Charmander.

Mankey began pounding Charla's face.

"How do you like seeing her get hurt? Now the best part: Seismic Toss!"

Mankey leapt up and slammed Charla to the ground. The Female brusied Charmander began to tear up.

That did it. It was on thing to play around with Charla and mock her by taking her food like that, but this? THIS? HITTING HER AND MAKING HER CRY? HE HAD CROSSED THE FINAL LINE!

"That's it, Skull Bash!" shouted Charmander, glowing surrounded by bright white light as it slammed head-first into Mankey, throwing Mankey over the horizon.

"Thanks Charmander!" said Charla, getting up and giving her friend a hug. Charmander gave her the banana for Charla to eat. Afte eating it, Charla shared the berries with Charmander. Soon, there was one left. Charmander was the one who ahd it. He took a bite into it, then handed it to Charla. Understanding, Charla took a bite into the other side of the berry and then handed it back to Charmander. The two continued this until their was only enough left for one bite. It was Char,ander's turn, but he smirked and gave it to Charla.

** POKEMON**

"Charmander," said Pikachu. "Why does it seem like you are with Charla all the time?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Charmander.

"He's saying that you two like each other." Said Squirtle.

"We do not!" said Charmander.

"You two ARE the same species." Said Squirtle.

"What about you and Gary's Squirtle?" Charmander countered.

"Gary's Squirtle is a dude." Said Squirtle.

"Oh." Said Charmander.

It was just after Breakfast time and Ash was walking his Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle to the Registration Booth. After that, it was time for Round Two of the Tournament.

** MATCH ONE: ASH VS DOP**

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Bulbasaur appeared on the Field.

"Go Kingler!" shouted Dop.

"Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf Attack!"

Bulbasaur slammed the Kingler with Razor Leaf.

"Crabhammer!"

Bulbasaur was slammed by a Crabhammer.

"Bubblebeam!"

Bulbasaur was slammed with a Bubblebeam.

"Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur knocked out Kingler with Vine Whip.

"Kingler is unable to Battle." said the referee.

Kingler was eliminated.

"Muk! I choose you!" shouted Dop.

Muk appeared on the Field.

"Sludge!" shouted Dop.

Muk opened its mouth and practically puked out a large blast of Sludge that struck Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur is unable to Battle." said the referee.

Bulbasaur was eliminated.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Squirtle appeared on the Field.

"Squirtle use Skull Bash!" shouted Ash.

Glowing and surrounded by bright white light, Squirtle slammed head-first into Muk. Muk was pushed backwards.

"Muk!" shouted Dop. "Use Sludge!"

Muk practically puked out a large blast of Sludge. It slammed into Squirtle. Squirtle's face turned purple.

"Squirtle's been Poisoned!" shouted Ash. "Squirtle! Use Skulll Bash!"

Glowing and surrounded by bright white light, Squirtle slammed head-first into Muk. Muk was pushed backwards. Muk's eyes became twisty.

"Muk is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Muk was eliminated.

"Go Pidgeot!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot appeared on the Field.

"Squirtle! Return!" shouted Ash.

Squirtle was eliminated.

"Charmander! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Charmander appeared on the Field.

Pokemon of The Day:

It's Sneasel!

_In our Next Chapter, Ash's Charmander will face off against Dop's Pidgeot. Stay Tuned!_

**A lot happened in this Chapter. Isn't it Review Worthy? Please Review. Ciao For Now!**


	3. Bonding

.

Chapter Three: Bonding

**Last Chapter was longer than usual, although it's a good accomplishment for me. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It will be long as well.**

_Last Time, Ash Ketchum met up with Gary, and had his first Full Battle. It was Gary's First Battle as well. Ash fought hard, but ended up losing after Charmander lost to Squirtle. Next Day, the Tournament began, where Brock easily defeated a disguised Jessie, or Jessica. Misty was able to beat a disguised James, or Jamey. Before Misty's Match, Ash was able to defeat Tomo, advancing to the next Round, where he faces off against Dop. After an exchange of Attacks from Dop's Kingler and Muk and Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle, each are at the end of their ropes. Now, with Dop's Pidgeot and Ash's Charmander as the last ones standing, who will move on to Round Three?_

Pokemon Of The Day:

Who's That Pokemon?

"Charmander! Flamethrower! Full Blast!" shouted Ash.

Charmander opened its mouth and used Flamethrower. The Flamethrower collided with Pidgeot, sending the Bird Pokemon flying off of its standing position and into the air.

"Pidgeot! Whirlwind!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot used Whirlwind and blew Charmander into a wall.

"Pidgeot! Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeot flew towards Charmander while spinning (Think of how Ash's Pidgeotto sued Quick Attack in Ash Catches A Pokemon).

"Charmander! Use Skull Bash!" shouted Ash.

Charmander collided hear-first with Pidgeot. Both Pokemon were sent flying backwards. They both hit the wall.

"Pidgeot! Go!" shouted Dop.

"Charmander! Go!" shouted Ash.

Both Pokemon got ready for their Trainers' next orders.

"Charmander! Flamethrower now!"

Charmander spat a large blast of Fire at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Use Gust!"

Pidgeot furiously flapped its wings and blew the Flamethrower into Charmander.

"Charmander!" shouted Ash.

"Great work Pidgeot!" shouted Dop.

"Charmader!" shouted Ash. "Use Ember!"

"Quick Attack!" shouted Dop.

Befoe Charmander could perform Ember, Pidgeot spun into him and knocked him into the air.

"Pidgeot! Use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot smacked Charmander with its wing after flying towards Charmander.

Charmander suddenly powered up its Tail Flame. It breathed a huge Blast of Fire into Pidgeot.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. "That was Dragon rage!"

"Awesome!" shouted Misty. "Charmander just learned Dragon Rage!"

"Pidgeot! Use Gust!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot flapped its wings as hard as it could. The Tornado surrounded Charmander and pressed against Charmander's body. Charmander was in real pain.

"Charmander!" shouted Ash. "Use Ember!"

Charmander shot Flames from its Tail Flame. The Flames struck Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Use Gust!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot flapped its wings furiously and a Tornado surrounded Ash's Charmander and pressed against Ash's Charmander.

"Charmander and Pidgeot are both getting tired." Said Ash out loud.

Both Pokemon faced off.

"This is it," said Ash. "This will decide everything."

"Pidgeot! Use Tackle!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot flew towards Charmander at Technique speed.

"Charmander! Use Fury Swipes!" shouted Ash.

Charmander began flailing away at Pidgeot with his claws. Pidgeot pounded through them with Tackle and slammed Charmander. Charmander kept a tit, and when Tackle was done, Ash's Charmander's Fury Swipes was causing damage one Attack after another.

"No doubt one Tackle Attack wouldn't have much of a chance against Multiple Fury Swipes." Said Brock.

"Nice going Ash and Charmander!" said Misty.

"Charmander! Flamethrower! Full Blast!" shouted Ash.

Charmander opened its mouth and used Flamethrower. Pidgeot had a lot of burn marks when the Flamethrower was done.

"Pidgeot! Use Air Slash!" shouted Dop.

Pidgeot dlew towards Charmander with a glowing wing at Technique speed.

"Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" shouted Ash.

Charmander shot a Blast of Fire that was shaped like a sideways slinky.

"Both Pokemon are using their best Attacks!" shouted the Lead Spectator.

Pidgeot's Air Slash struck Fire Spin and as it did, the Fire Spin Attack formed into an upward Fiery Tornado. It engulfed the wing that Pidgeot was using Air Slash with. It eventually subsided and when it did, Pidgeot's wing was burnt pretty badly.

"This is it." said a man with a Squirtle.

Liza quickly type in her Laptop and so did the other four Battle might end in a Draw considering how exhausted both Pokemon were.

Charmander began to fall down. He was still standing, but he was pressing his left hand against the filed(looking at Charmander's front).

"No!" shouted Charla. "Don't fall down!"

Charmander held his position. Then, Pidgeot fell down on its belly. It eyes became twisty upon landing.

"Pidgeot!" shouted Dop.

"Pidgeots is unable to Battle!" said the referee. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the Winner!"

Charla breathed a sigh of relief.

Ash knelt down and petted Charmander.

"Great job Charmander!' said Ash.

"Char! Char! Char!" Charmander happily replied.

**MATCH TWO: MISTY VS CLOBBER**

"Go! Poliwrath!" shouted Clobber.

"Misty Calls Starmie!" shouted Misty.

"A Pokeball opened up in Misty's bag that was with Ash. Psyduck was in it.

"Psyduck?" asked Ash.

Poliwrath appeared on the Field.

Starmie appeared on the Field.

"Starmie!" shouted Misty. "Use Tackle!"

Starmie spun towards Poliwrath in midair.

"Poliwrath!" shouted Clobber. "Use Focus Punch!"

Poliwrath's Fist glowed with bright white light. It slammed it into Starmie, sending Starmie flying.

"Starmie!" shouted Misty. "Let's go! Use Water Gun!"

Starmie shot Water out of its body and the Water hit Poliwrath. Poliwrath reeled from the water and then got ready for more Battling.

Starmie performed a Tackle Attack. It slammed into Poliwrath. Poliwrath feel down on its back. Upon hitting the ground, Poliwrath fainted with twisty eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Poliwrath was eliminated.

"Go! Machop!" shouted Clobber.

Machop appeared.

"Seismic Toss!" shouted Clobber.

Machop lifted Starmie up and took a flying leap into te air. When it cam edown, it slammed Starmie to the ground.

"Starmie is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

"Misty Calls Staryu!" shouted Misty.

Staryu appeared.

"Machop! Karate Chop!"

Machop ran towards Staryu.

"Water Gun! Let's go Staryu!"

Staryu fired a powerful stream of water at Machop, who simply stepped aside and hit Staryu with Karate Chop(Think of how Machop slapped Primeape in The Punchy Pokemon). At Machop's last hit, Staryu was slapped into a wall.

"That Machop's strong!" shouted Brock.

"You can beat it!" shouted Ash. "You go Staryu!"

"Now Machop! Seismic Toss!" shouted Clobber.

Machop took hold of Staryu and took a flying leap into the air and slammed Staryu too the ground.

"Staryu is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

"Poor Staryu." Said Liza.

Charla looked on worried. Now Misty only had one Pokemon left.

"Misty only has Horsea and Goldeen left." said Ash, worried. "Horsea and Goldeen aren't good at Battling in this Type of Field.

"Misty calls Poliwrath!" shouted Misty.

"Huh?" said Ash and Brock at the same time.

"Pika?' said Pikachu.

"Huh?" said Liza.

"Char?" said Charla.

Poliwrath appeared.

"When did Misty get a Poliwrath/" said Ash.

"Misty didn't have a Poliwrath when she showed us her Pokemon." said Liza.

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla.

Focus Punch!" shouted Misty.

Poliwrath used Focus Punch on machop in the same fashion that Clobber's Poliwrath used Focus Punch. Machop fell down on its back with twisty eyes.

"Machop is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Machop was eliminated.

"Go! Hitmonlee!" shouted Clobber.

Hitmonlee appeared.

"Use Jump Kick!' shouted Clobber!

Hitmonlee jumped up and used Jump Kick.

"Megakick!" shouted Misty.

As Hitmonlee's Jump Kick came down, Poliwrath raised a foot and used Megakick, matching jump kick.

"Blaze Kick!" shouted Clobber.

Hitmonlee struck Poliwrath with his other foot which had been on Fir enow.

"Megakick!" shouted Clobber.

Hitmonlee switched his Jump Kick Foot to Megakick, pushing Poliwrath on the belly and left him on his back.

"Jump Kick!" shouted Clobber.

Hitmonlee used Jump Kick on Poliwrath.

"Focus Punch!" shouted Misty.

Poliwrath knocked Hitmonlee into the air with Focus Punch. Upon landing on its back, Hitmonlee fainted with twisty eyes.

"Hitmonlee is unable too Battle. Misty of Cerulean City is the Winner!" said the referee.

"How'd you get Poliwrath?" asked Ash.

"Right before Round One, I captured it in the Safari." said Misty.

"Oh." said Ash.

**MATCH THREE: BROCK VS RODENMY**

"Onix! Finish it!" shouted Brock.

Onix slammed head first into the Rattatta

"Rattatta!" said Rodenmy as Rattatta's bouncing came to a stop.

"Rattatta is unable to Battle. Brock of Pewter City is the Winner!" said the referee.

"And Brock wins both without losing a single Pokemon and very easily just like last Round!" said the lead Spectator.

"Raichu, Pichu and Rattatta didn't even stand a chance." Said Liza.

"Char." Said Charla.

**MATCH FOUR: GARY VS TOMMY**

"Kanghaskhan is unable to Battle. Gary Oak of Pallet Town is the Winner!" said the referee.

"And Gary Oak wins without losing a single Pokemon!" said the Lead Spectator. "But Gary Oak's Squirtle looks pretty tired right now!"

**POKEMON**

Ash and friends were treating the Pokemon, as the Pokemon Center was full. This time they got there too late.

Brock handed a Potion to Pikachu. Pikachu sprayed it on Ash's Squirtle on Gary's Squirtle. He handed a Potion to Charla. Charla sprayed it on Ash's Charmander. Brock gave Pikachu a Pecha Berry to heal Ash's Squirtle from the Poison that Muk had given it.

"Char." Said Charla with a worried voice.

"What's wrong Charla?" asked Liza.

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla, pointing to Charmander.

"Brock!" said Liza.

"Huh?" said Brock.

"Charmander's Potion isn't strong enough." Said Misty.

"Let's go get some Oran Berries." said Brock.

"Charla," said Liza. "Watch over the Pokemon please."

"Char! Char! Char!" said Charla.

"Gary's Squirtle needs more too." Said Brock.

"We should get more Pecha Berries for Ash's Squirtle too." Said Misty.

"Pikachu pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

They left. Ash's Squirtle and Gary's Squirtle went napping. Misty's Pokemon napped too.

Charla lied down next to Charmander on her belly with her chin resting on top of her arms. Charmander was lying down the same way. Charla turned her head to Charmander.

"Are you okay Charmander?" asked Charla.

"Kind of." Said Charmander.

"Pidgeot really hurt you, didn't it?" said Charla.

"Yes." Said Charmander.

"You got a big bruise on your hip Charmander." said Charla.

"Really?" said Charmander. "I guess that explains the pain I feel there."

Charla pressed her hand against the big bruise. Charmander winced, but then he felt relief after a few seconds.

"Thanks Charla." Said Charmander.

"No problem Charmander." Said Charla.

Charmander smiled.

'He's cute.' Thought Charla.

"I can't wait to be fully healed." Said Charmander.

Charla smiled even more than she already was.

Charla took hold of Charmander's tail and gently petted it. Charmander smiled even more. He couldn't help but enjoy the contact. It certainly relieved the pain.

"Thank you Charla." Said Charmander.

"You're welcome Charmander." Said Charla. She kept petting Charmander's tail and nursing his bruise.

**POKEMON**

"Pokemon are what we capture." Said Jessie.

"But this time." said James.

"We're going to see which of us three can cause a Primeape stampede!" said Meowth. "Now we can have them charge right into our super awesome giant cage!"

"I am finally going to prove that I'm the best at manipulating Pokemon!" shouted Jessie.

"I can do it!" shouted James.

James went up to the Primeape. They were in a huge group. It was sort of like the group that had attacked them after Ash's Primeape Sent Them Blasting off Again.

"You're all STUPIDLY STUPID!"

The Primeape that was closest to James smacked him and sent him flying over the horizon.

"Now my turn." said Jessie.

"How will you do it?" said Meowth.

"My infatuating beauty will infatuate the Primeape and make them stupidly run to me." Said Jessie.

"Either that or it will be because they can't wait to get rid of you since your ugly." Said Meowth.

Jessie pounded Meowth and then went to where the Primeape were, happy again. The Primeape paid her no mind, even when looking at her.

"Come on! Be infatuated you stupid Evolved Mankeys!" shouted Jessie.

The Primeape passed Jessie around by punching her. After what was probably dozens of punches, the last Primeape kicked Jessie over the horizon.

"That's it!" said Meowth. "Now, nobody will be left to move the cage when I make the stampede and sacrifice my stamina! Who cares? I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I CAN MANIPULATE MY FELLOW POKEMON!"

Meowth got ready.

"They have no Idea that I can use Double Team!" said Meowth. "How else would I have been able to beat a Persian?"

Meowth used Double team as hard as he could. It attracted the attention of some Primeape, but nothing super.

Meowth had used Double team and had enough to have all but one of the Primeape covered. Meowth needed to cover the last one, but he didn't mind. He, and all of his Double Team Meowth, at the exact same time, looked their "Partner Primeape" in the eye, with the Primeape not knowing what they were up too. As soon as they looked the Primeape in the eyes, the Primeape became enraged and pounded them. They sent Meowth flying over the horizon and started a stampede. Meowth noticed this.

"Yes! I did it!" shouted Meowth.

The Priemape charged right into the cage… and busted through the other side. Next time, Team Rocket should make sure that they are thinking right.

**POKEMON**

"Tauros! Time to Battle Dodrio!" shouted Ash. "Use Take Down Attack."

Tauros performed an Earth-Shaking charge towards Dodrio who flew upward and spun around with tis beak glowing.

"Drill Peck!" shouted Ash. "Get out of the way!"

Tauros leapt out of the way. The Drill Peck hit the dirt. Dodrio's beaks were stuck in the dirt, but Dodrio wasn't hurt.

"Take Down!" shouted Ash.

Dodrio got its beaks out of the dirt and a few seconds later, Tauros plowed into Dodrio with Take Down.

"Pokeball! Go!" shouted Ash.

The Pokeball wiggled for a little bit before it stopped with the beep and the flash.

"I caught a Dodrio!" shouted Ash.

**POKEMON**

Charmander couldn't help but blush at Charla's friendly affection. She wasn't nursing him anymore, but she was talking with him. The other Pokemon were still napping.

"Charmander," said Charla. "That's amazing."

Charmander blushed.

"I can't believe you can burn through a ship's floor like that." Said Charla.

Charmander's blush darkened.

"You beat a Primeape to right?" asked Charla.

"Yes!" said Charmander.

Charla blushed. This was one cool Pokemon.

Suddenly, the Ground began shaking.

"What's that?" shouted Charmander.

"I don't know." Said Charla with a worried voice. She looked in the direction of the sound that came along with the Ground-Shaking as she replied to Charmander.

"I wonder what It is." Said Charmander.

"Primeape!" shouted Charla.

"Your kidding!" shouted Charmander.

"I wish I was." Said Charla.

"I'll stop them!" shouted Charmander. He tried to get up, but cringed from the pain that he was feeling.

"No Charmander. You can't Battle in this condition." Said Charla.

"What do we do?" asked Charmander.

"I'll stop them!" said Charla.

Charla stepped up, and began firing Flamethrowers at the Primeape.

Some Primeape were burnt, but they were still tough.

"Wow," Charmander whispered to himself. "She's strong." He blushed. "Why am I blushing?" Charmander whispered to himself.

"Charmander and the others are going to stay safe!" shouted Charla.

Charla kept firing Flamethrowers. The Rapid-Fire-Flamethrower-Attack was able to injure some of the many Primeapes, but all of them kept on charging.

"Charla!" shouted Charmander with worry.

"I'm getting tired," Charla said after constant Flamethrower Attacks.

"Guys!" shouted Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Charmander.

Pikachu was holding four Oran Berries.

"Give me!" shouted Charmander. "Charla needs help."

Pikachu gave Charmander the Oran Berries Charmander stepped up with Charla.

"It looks like Charmander has eaten the Oran Berries." Said Brock.

Charmander's Tail Flame grew bigger.

"That's Rage!" shouted Brock. "This is great!"

"How?" asked Liza.

"Ash's Charmander once used Rage against a Primeape that was able to take Pikachu's Attack with no damage, Squirtle's Attack with no damage, and Bulbasaur's Attack with no damage and weaken it enough for Ash to capture it with one hit even though Primeape was in tip-top shape!" shouted Brock.

Charmander used a Rapid-Fire-Flamethrower-Attack. The Primeape were weakened and stopped, even the ones who were in tip top shape. Charmander then used Fire Spin. The Fire Spin engulfed all of the Primeape, sending them flying over the horizon, even the ones who were still in tip top shape.

"That's a wrap." Said Charla.

Charla then began falling. Before she could land on her back, Charmander took hold of her. Realizing how close their faces were, the two blushed.

**POKEMON**

Round Three of the Tournament began the next day.

** MATCH ONE: ASH VS SOUPOP**

"Dodrio I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Dodrio appeared.

"Dodrio?" said Mist.

"Go! Beedrill!" shouted Soupop.

Beedrill appeared.

"Twinneedle!"

"Drill Peck!"

Both Attacks clashed and Dodrio easily overpowered Beedrill. The powerful Bug-Poison Dual-Type Pokemon fainted with twisty eyes.

"Beedrill is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

"Go! Geodude!" shouted Soupop.

Geodude appeared.

"Megapunch!" shouted Soupop.

"Drill Peck!" shouted Ash.

Dodrio once again overpowered the opposing other Pokemon. Geodude was badly hurt. Geode was also worn down.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

Dodrio ran into Geodude. Geodude fainted with twisty eyes.

"Geodude is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

"Go! Onix!" shouted Soupoop.

Onix appeared.

"Onix! Tackle Attack!"

Onix wen tin for a Headbutt and Dodrio ran out of the way. Onix hit the ground but was not hurt.

"Drill Peck!" shouted Ash.

Dodriohit Onix right on the head with Drill peck.

"Use Rock Throw now!" shouted Soupop.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

Before Onix could try a Rock Throw Attack, Dodrio knocked it off balance.

"Drill Peck!" shouted Ash.

Before Onix could give Rock Throw another try, Dodrio hit it with Drill Peck. Onix fainted with twisty eyes.

"Onix is unable to Battle. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the Winner!" said the referee.

Pokemon Of The Day:

It's Dodrio!

_In our next Chapter, Misty must have her Pokemon take on an Electric Type Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon. Can she win? Is the other Trainer too powerful?_

**Well that sums it up! Please Review and please excuse the weird Names I give these Contestants. It's just whatever I can think of.**


	4. Electro Hydro Knockouts

Chapter Four: Electro Hydro Knockouts

**I've posted the last two Chapters of Nervous With Love. I then posted the next Chapter of Elite Ash. I then posted the first threee Chapters of this Fanfiction. Time for more of this Fanfiction! Here-a-we-go!**

_Last time, Ash Ketchum, our hero from Pallet, defeated Dop and advanced to the next Round of the Tournament. Misty was revealed to have caught a Poliwrath and Poliwrath led her to victory. Brock and Gary easily beat Rodenmy and Tommy. Due to team Rocket's idiotic wantings to make Pokemon go crazy, a stampede of Primeape was triggered. Charla did her best to Protect Charmander and the others, but was unable to before getting to tired to go on. Luckily, Charmander was able to stop the Primeape stampede. After the stampede was caused and before the fighting took place, Ash captured a Dodrio, which easily bea tall three of soupop's Pokemon. Now, it's Misty's turn to Battle in Round Three._

Pokemon Of The Day:

Who's That Pokemon?

**MATCH THREE: MISTY VS ELECTAVOLT **

Poliwrath and Pikachu were called on.

"Pikachu use Thunderpunch!"

Pikachu slapped Poliwrath with an electrifying fist.

"Megapunch!"

Poliwrath sprinted towards Pikachu and struck Pikachu with Megapunch. Poliwrath fired a Bubblebeam Attack into Pikachu. The Pikachu yelped before countering with Thunderbolt.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Misty.

Poliwrath shot glowing Icy Snow at Pikachu, hurting Pikachu and Freezing Pikachu.

"Thunder!"

Pikachu used Thunder from inside the Ice. The Ice was smashed and Poliwrath was zapped into submission.

"Poliwrath is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Horsea was called on.

"Bubblebeam!" shouted Misty.

Horsea shot glowing Bubbles into Pikachu. Pikachu fell down on its back. Upon hitting the Field, Pikachu Fainted with twisty eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle." Said the referee.

Horsea began to glow. It grew as the light surrounded it. When the light settled, it was a Seadra!

"Seadra!" shouted Misty.

A Pikachu was called on.

"Bubblebeam!" shouted Misty.

Seadra hit Pikachu with Bubblebeam. Pikachu got up.

"Thunderpunch!" shouted Electavolt.

Pikachu slapped Seadra with an electrifying fist.

"Again!" shouted Electavolt.

Pikachu used Thunderpunch again.

"Headbutt!" shouted Misty.

Seadra used Headbutt. It made contact with Pikachu before Pikachu could hit Seadra with Thunderpunch. Pikachu went sprawling backwards.

"Bubble!" shouted Misty.

Seadra shot weaker glowing Bubbles at Pikachu then with Bubblebeam, but they were still pretty strong. Pikachu dodged them.

"Thunder!" shouted Electavolt.

Pikachu used Thunder on Seadra. Seadra yelped and yelped. Misty looked on in shock. Ash and Brock were amazed at how much damage that Thunder Attack waas causing. Finally, Pikachu was too tired to use Thunder anymore. It stopped using Thunder and fell down on its belly. Seadra glared at Pikachu. Seadra was still in tact! It had plenty of shock marks though.

"It's time to finish them off!" said Misty. "Seadra! Use Bubblebeam!"

Seadra hit Pikachu with Bubblebeam. Pikachu fell down on its back. Upon hitting the Field, Pikachu Fainted with twisty eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle!" said the referee.

A Pikachu was called on.

"Bubblebeam!" shouted Misty.

Seadra hit Pikachu with Bubblebeam.

"Thunder!"

Pikachu used Thunder on Seadra. Seadra Fainted with twisty eyes.

"Seadra is unable to Battle." said the referee.

Staryu was called on.

"Tackle!" shouted Misty.

Staryu spun into Pikachu. Pikachu was sent flying.

"Thunder!" shouted Electavolt.

Pikachu zapped Staryu.

"Water Gun!" shouted Misty.

Staryu shot a powerful stream of Water into Pikachu. Pikachu fell down on its back. Upon hitting the ground, Pikachu fainted with twisty eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle. Misty of Cerulean Coty is the Winner!"

**MATCH THREE: BROCK VS FALKNER JUNIOR**

"Seismic Toss!" shouted Brock.

Geodude slammed Pidgeotto the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to Battle. The Winner is Brock of Pewter City!" said the referee.

"Once again Brock has easily won with just one Pokemon!" shouted the Lead Spectator.

** MATCH FOUR: GARY VS SQUIRT**

"Squirt's Squirtle is unable to Battle. The Winner is Gary of Pallet Town!" said the referee.

Gary hugged his Squirtle.

**POKEMON**

Charmander and Charla sat by a river together. They were ating Berris together. Charla took a bite into one of the Berries and cringed.

"I'm sorry Charmander." said Charla. "I cringe when I eat sour foods."

"It's okay Charla." said Charmander. "I think it's cute."

Charla blushed insanely. Charmander really just called her cute? Cute? CUTE? He actually thought she was cute?

"Really? Thank you Charmander!" said Charmander.

"Your welcome Charla." said Charmander.

Both Charmander laughed.

'She sure is pretty and cute.' thought Charmander. 'Wait! No! I'm not… CRUSHING on her am I?'

"I honestly think your cute too." said Charla.

Now it was Charmander's turn to blush.

"Thank you Charla." said Charmader.

"Your welcome Charmander." said Charla.

Both Charmander laughed again.

Charla suddenly caught a chill, and she cuddled up with Charmander. Charmander couldn't help but blush as Charla cuddled up with him. First nursing his bruises, and now this?

Charla leaned her forehead towards Charmander's forehead. Hesitantly, Charmander leaned his forehead against Charla's forehead. Both of them blushed.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" shouted a Poliwhirl's voice.

"A Poliwhirl!" shouted Charmander, jumping away from his friend.

"Come on now!" said a Pikachu. "Let me zap you! I'm going to steal your food!"

"No!" shouted Poliwhirl. "Leave me alone!"

"No way!" shouted Pikachu.

"Yeah1" said A Maril. "Do what he says!"

"Hey leave that Poliwhirl alone!" shouted as he charged over to the river where they were.

"What's it to you?" said the Pikachu as Charmander stopped.

"You just stop!" shouted Charmander.

"We'll show you!" shouted a Maril.

"Let's go!" shouted the Pikachu, rubbing his Tail.

"Yeah!" shouted the Maril, rubbing her Tail. BubbleBEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"

Maril used Bubblebeam on Charmander. Charmander yelped, but held his ground.

Charla quickly jumped in to help.

"FlamethrowEEEEEEEEEEER!" shouted Charla.

Charla used Flamethrower on Pikachu as Maril jumped into the river.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Charmander.

Charmander fired a Flamethrower at Maril. Maril ducked under the water and the Flamethrower was stopped when it hit the water.

"Darn it!" shouted Charmander.

"The water puts out the fire!" shouted Charla.

"No kidding!" shouted Pikachu as he whacked Charla into the water with his Tail. "Why don't you go swimming with my Mate?" said Pikachu as Charla landed in the water.

"Help me Charmander!" shouted Charla as she desperately kept her Flame above the water.

"I'll help you Charla!" shouted Charmander.

"No you won't!" shouted The Pikachu. "Thundeeeeeeeeeeeeeerbooooooo ooooooooooooollllllt!"

The Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Charmander.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" shouted Charmander.

Charmander got an idea as Pikachu's Thunderbolt subsided. He began to Dig.

"Hey! Charmander's using Dig!" Charla shouted in pain.

Underground, Charmander listened to the top of the tunnel.

"Good." said Charmander. "I'm directly above the river."

Charander began to Dig on the top of the tunnel. He heard water come as he made the hole and he quickly climbed down. The water slammed into him. It pushed him back through the hole that he ahd first used Dig to make. He felt pain.

Meanwhile, he noticed that the River was draining.

"That Charmander is draining the river!" shouted the Maril.

Charla began feeling relief. Suddenly, Charmander's Tail Flame got bigger.

"That's Blaze!" shouted the Pikachu. "Still though, Maril's Ability is Thick Fat."

"I told you to cal it Thick Shield! Don't say that! It makes me feel fat! Like a bloated Wailord!" ahouted the Maril.

"Wailord can't even know Thick Fat!" shouted the Pikachu. "You don't look like one either1 Besides, how would they know what Thick Shield means?"

"Fire Spin1" shouted Charmander.

Pikachu took cover in the river, but the water was draining to quickly and they all got hit by Fire Spin. The Piakchu put its Tail on Charla.

"Thundeeeeeeer" said the Pikachu.

"Flamethroweeeeeeeeeeeeer!" shouted Charmander.

"Booooooooooooooooollllllt!" shouted the Pikachu.

Charla was shocked as Pikachu got hit by the Flamethrower Attack.

"Darn." Said the Marril, scooping up her Mate and running off with him. Poliwhirl ran away.

**POKEMON**

Ash and Liza had been surprised about the conditions that Charmander and Charla had been in. but luckily, a few Oran Berries was all that it took for them to be fully healed. With Sixteen Trainers left int the Tournament, Round Four began.

**POKEMON**

**MATCH ONE: BROCK VS MAX**

"Zubat! Finish It! Wing Attack!" shouted Brock.

Zubat slammed into Ninetales.

"Ninetales is unable to Battle. Brock of Pewter City is the Winner!" said the referee.

"Once again Brock easily wins with just one Pokemon just like all of the other Pokemon Battles that he has had in this Tournament!" said the Main Spectator. "Oddish, Psyduck and Ninetales were unable to stand up to Zubat!"

**MATCH THREE: MISTY VS HARRISON  
**

Scyther and Poliwrath went flying backwards, landing on their feet. They were breathing heavily.

"It's time to finish them off!" said Harrison.

"Victory!" said Misty.

"Scyther Cut Attack!" shouted Harrison.

"Poliwrath it's Megapunch time!" shouted Misty.

Both Pokemon leapt toward each other. Their faces slammed into each other. At the same time as that, Scyther's Cut Attack hit Poliwrath and at the same time as that, Poliwrath's Megapunch Attack hit Scyther. The two fell down backwards on their backs. Scyther's eyes became twisty at the same time that Scyther hit the Field. Poliwrath's eyes didn't become twisty.

"Scyther is unable to Battle. Misty of Cerulean City is the Winner!" said the referee.

"Misty narrowly beats Harrison!" said the Main Spectator.

**MATCH FOR: GARY VS ASSAUNTA  
**

"Ivysaur use your Solarbeam now!" shouted Assaunta.

Ivysaur began gathering light for its ultimate Attack. It fired.

"Squirtle use your Ice Beam now!" shouted Gary.

Squirtle used Ice Beam, shooting Icy Water into the Solarbeam. There was a huge explosion and when it was done and when the dust settled, Squirtle was lying down on its belly with burn-like bruises. Ivysaur was lying down on its belly with the same thing, along with twisty eyes.

"Ivysaur is unable to Battle. Gary Oak of Pallet Town is the Winner!" said the referee.

"And Gary oak of Pallet Town narrowly beats Assaunta!" said the Main Spectator.

**MATCH SIXTEEN: ASH VS GREGORY**

"Charmander! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Charmander appeared on the Field.

"Charmeleon! I choose you!" shouted Gregory.

Charmeleon appeared on the Field.

"A Charmeleon?" said Ash.

"What's that?" asked Misty.

"A Charmeleon is the Evolved Form of Charmander." said Brock.

Pokemon Of The Day:

It's Pikachu!

_After beating a Pikachu and a Marril, Charmander is up against a Charmeleon! It's Evolved Form! Can Charmander win?_

**I'm pretty sure this Chapter was good enough for Review isn't it? If you got any complaints, please feel free to say them. Just please don't Flame them. Ciao for now!**


End file.
